Remember
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: COMPLETE! Naruto telah mendapatkan semua impian nya yaitu telah menjai hokage dan mendapat pasangan yang baik yaitu hinata.Tetap bagaimana jadi nya jika Hinata lupa ingatan dan masuk team 'Akatsuki' dan berusaha menghancurkan konoha,Naruto dan anaknya Naruko mencoba menyelamati Hinata dari dalam kejahatan.Akankah Naruto dan Naruko berhasil menolong hinata?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!perkenalkan kami adalah seorang author baru,(mengapa kami?karena aku mengerjakan ff ini berdua bersama teman'ku.)

Tolong dibaca ya arigatou

Remember.

Rating:T bersemi M

Pairing:Naruhina,Sasusaku,dkk.

Genre:Romance,drama,hurt,adventure.

Diclaimer:Naruto by:Masashi kishimoto.

Summary:Naruto telah mendapati semua impian'nya yaitu telah menjadi hokage dan mendapat pasangan yang baik yaitu bagaimna jadinya jika hinatalupa ingatan danmasuk team "akatsuki"dan berusaha menghancurkan konoha,naruto dan anaknya naruko mencoba menyelamati hinata dari Naruto dan Naruko berhasil menolong hinata?

.

.

.

_Di desa konohagakure._

.

.

.

Sedang ada sebuah acara pelantikan hokage ke adalah anak dari hokage ke empat,yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

Selesai pelantikan hokage,Naruto izin untuk pulang karena ia lelah..Seharusnya ia sedang mengerjakan setumpuk berkas.

Ia langsung pulang ke rumah'nya.

.

.

.

_Di Kediaman Namikaze._

"hahh…Lelah'nya…"Batin Naruto

'' lebih baik aku pergi ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku''Ucap Naruto.

Naruto'pun langsung berangkat ke kedai ramen pun disana bertemu dengan seseorang yaitu seorang pria berambut raven bermata onyx dan seorang wanita berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald.

"Dobe ?" ucap pria itu

"Teme?! Sudah lama kita tak bertemu!"ucap naruto.

"kau sombong ya dobe,masa lupa sama sakura?"tanya sasuke.

"eh?"ucap naruto sambil melihat ke samping sasuke.

"SAKURA?!Apa kabar?"ucap naruto pada sakura.

"Baik,kau sendiri bagaimana naruto?"tanya sakura pada naruto.

"Baik,hehehehe.."jawab Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"kau dan sakura sudah menikah'kan?"tanya naruto pada sasuke.

"hn."jawab sasuke dengan wajah stoic'nya.

"hahahaha..kalau aku masih sendirian."ucap naruto sambil tertawa.

"PAMAN!Aku pesan ramen'nya satu mangkuk jumbo,ya!"ucap naruto pada paman teuchi pemilik kedai ramen ichiraku.

"iya,iya."ucap paman teuchi.

"ini."ucap paman teuchi sambil menyerahkan semangkuk jumbo ramen.

"ITADAKIMASU!"teriak naruto dan langsung memakan ramen itu.

_Di luar kedai ramen ichiraku._

"Naruto…"gumam seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata tanpa pupil yaitu hyuuga hinata.

"aku harus menembak naruto hari ini juga,setelah ia memakan ramen ichiraku."batin hinata dalam hati.

Selesai makan ramen naruto langsung pulang,sasuke dan sakura sudah pulang dari naruto keluar dari kedai ramen ichiraku,ia bertemu hinata.

"Hai,Hinata."sapa naruto pada hinata dengan senyuman manis'nyayang membuat wajah hinata blushing berat.

"Ah..ha..halo,na..naruto.."ucap hinata gugup.

"_ayo hinata,cepat ungkapkan perasaan'mu!_"batin hinata dalam hati.

"naruto a..aku…"ucap hinata belum selesai karenanaruto langsung berkata

"ah!Aku pulang dulu ya hinata,ayah'ku tadi menyuruhku langsung pulang setelah makan ramen ichiraku."ucap naruto.

"jaa.."ucap naruto pada hinata sambai melambaikan tangan.

"j..jaa.."jawab hinata.

.

.

.

**NARUTO 'POV'.**

_Kediaman Namikaze._

Aku'pun langsung pulang setelah makan ramen,karena ayah memyuruhku segera pulang.

"Tadaima!"ucap aku sambil melepas sepatu'ku.

"ah!Naruto Sudah pulang rupanya."ucap kaa-san.

"kaa-san,tou-san ada dimana?"tanya aku pada ka-san.

" kaa-san melihatnya di ruang tengah."jawab kaa-san.

"Arigatou,kaa-san!"ucap aku sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah.

'tok..tok..tok..' *suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk.."ucap otou-san.

"Otou-san,Otou-san mau bicara apa ?"tanya aku pada otou-san.

"Begini naru-chan…Kamu udah otou-san jodohkan dengan anak teman otou-san.."ucap otou-san.

"UAPAAAAA?!"teriak'ku dengan kencang sekali.

"Aduh~!"ucap otou-san sambil menutup kedua telinga'nya.

"Naru-chan!Lain kali kecilkan suara'mu donk!"ucap kaa-san sambil menutup telinganya dengan tangannya.

"habis aku kaget, tou-san mau menjodohkan'ku."jawab'ku.

"mau tidak naru-chan?"tanya tou-san.

"hmm…terserah tou-san deh.."jawabku pasrah.

"berarti kamu mau ya?"tanya oto-san dengan semangat.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

"HOREE!''teriak otou-san dan kaa-san.

"besok kamu siap-siapya naru-chan,kita akan bertemu dengan calon istrimu besok malam di rumah kita."ucap kaa-san.

"tapi kaa-san,aku'kan sudah jadi hokage!masa mau bolos kerja sih?Hari ini saja sudah bolos!"ucap'ku pada kaa-san.

"tenang saja 'kan bisa juga pasti mengerti.."ucap otou-san.

"hahh..baiklah..aku ke kamar dulu ya otou-san,kaa-san..aku lelah…"ucapku sambil menuju kamar.

Kamar naruto

"hah…"hela'ku sambil merebahkan diriku di kasur tercinta(?)ku.

"aku akan dijodohkan dengan gadis yang tidak kukenal.."gumam'ku.

"padahal aku menyukai hinata.."gumam'ku lagi.

**END POV.**

**HINATA 'POV'**

Aku segera pualng dengan kecewa karena gagal mengutarakan perasaannya pada naruto.

Di kediaman hyuuga

"Hinata-sama,anda kenapa?kenapa wajah anda pucat sekali."ucap neji,kakak sepupu'ku khawatir.

"aku tidak kenapa-napa kok,nee-san."jawab'ku .

"Hinata-sama tadi hiashi-sama menyuruh anda menuju ruang keluarga."ucap neji pada ku.

"baiklah..terimakasih ya kak neji."

di ruang keluarga hyuuuga.

'TOK TOK'*Hinata mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."ucap otou-san.

"Permisi."uca'ku.

"duduk di sebelah'ku hinata."ucap otou-san

"ba..baik otou-san.."ucap'ku.

"hinata,ayah sudah menjodohkan kamu dengan anak teman ayah."ucap otou-san.

"kau mau?"tanya otou-san lagi.

"a..aku mau.."jawab'ku.

"..."hening.

"otou-san,aku permisi istirahat."ucap'ku.

"hm."jawab otou-san.

.

.

.

END 'POV'

Kediaman namikaze

"Halo,hinata-chan."sapa minato dan kushina.

"ha..halo minato-san,kushina-san."sapa hinata

"ayo,masuk ke dalam."ajak kushina.

Mereka'pun masuk ke dalam dan berbincang-bincang.

"Hinata-chan,kamu menikah lusa ini."ucap kushina.

"ba..baik.."ucap hinata malu-malu.

"oh,iya!Naru-chan!ke sini donk.."panggil minato.

"iya!iyaa!"teriak naru.

Naruto'pun langsung menuju lantai menuruni tangga dengan cepat,karena tak mau memakan waktu.

"eh?naruto-kun?"ucap hinata tak percaya.

"hinata-chan?"ucap naruto…

Tbc

Yosh!akhirnya selesai juga ni ff :D…

Gomen,kalo banyak kesalahan'nya..

Kami mengucapkan sangat amat banyak terimakasih..

Karena sudah mau baca fanfic ini

Karena kami pemula,tolong sarannya..

Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, minna-san. Selamat tahun baru ya.. Maaf, author ucapin'nya baru sekarang soalnya author sedang sibuk :D. Inipun author cari-cari waktu buat update nih fanfic :D. Makasih buat yang udah review, author terharu saat membaca review dari para readers. Author gak nyangka cerita yang jelek begini ada yang mau review . Balesan review di akhir cerita .

Selamat membaca ya..

**Remember**

Rated:T

Pairing: Naruhina, Sasusaku, dll.

Genre: Drama,romace,hurt,adventure (genre masih belum tentu)

Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto (selalu)

Summary: Naruto telah mendapati semua impiannya yaitu telah mennjadi hokage dan mendapat pasangan yang baik yaitu Hinata, tetapi bagaimana jadinya jika Hinata lupa ingatan, masuk dalam team "Akatsuki" dan berusaha menghacurkan Konoha, Naruto dan anaknya Naruko mencoba membawa Hinata kembali ke Konoha. Akankah Naruto dan Naruko berhasil membawa Hinata kembali ke Konoha dan kembali menjadi Hinata yang dikenal oleh Naruto dan Naruko?

.

.

.

" _Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata._

" _Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto._

.

.

.

" Jadi, kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Minato pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Iya, Tou-san." Jawab Naruto pada sang ayah.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kita tentukan saja sekarang tanggal berapa mereka menikah." Ucap Minato pada Hiashi yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hiashi dan Kushina.

"Lebih baik kau ajak Hinata keliling taman rumah saja dulu, Naruto." Ucap Minato yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Tak lama, Naruto dan Hinata sudah tak terlihat di ruang tamu itu.

.

.

.

Di taman belakang kediaman Namikaze.

"..." hening. Tak ada suara apa pun, yang ada hanya suara gemersik rumput yang tertiup angin. Naruto dan Hinata tidak memulai percakapan dari tadi mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Naruto memulai percakapan yang dari tadi tidak dimulai.

"Hinata, Apa kamu setuju dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Cukup lama Hinata tidak menjawabnya, Hinata bingung ia harus berkata apa, sebenarnya ia sangat setuju akan pernikahan dan ingin menyatakan persaannya pada Naruto sekarang tetapi Hinata malu untuk mengatakannya.

"..I..iya, aku setuju dengan pernikahan ini karena ini adalah perintah Tou-san'ku..." jawab Hinata dengan muka yang sangat merah, malu.

"Bukan karena dasar 'cinta'?" tanya Naruto dengan serius, mata sapphirenya menatap mata lavender indah milik Hinata. 'DEG.' Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang tak karuan, ia menundukan kepalanya kebawah agar bisa menutupi rona merah di wajah mulusnya itu. Tetapi Naruto bisa melihatnya.

"A.. Aku sebenarnya.. su..suka sama Naruto-kun..." Jawab Hinata gugup, Kini rona merah muncul di wajah Naruto, sayangnya Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya karena Naruto juga menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. Hinata bingung apakah Naruto akan menolaknya atau menerimanya, Kini Hinata semakin gugup keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"..." hening. Dan suara gemersik rumput dengan anginpun mulkai terdengar dengan jelas kembali.

"A..aku juga me..menyukaimu, Hinata-chan.." ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang merah semerah tomat segar, sedangkan Hinata yang mendengarnya'pun lagsung menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun.."ucap Hinata, setitik air mata muncul di sudut matanya. Bukan air mata sedih yang selama ini Hinata keluarkan dari matanya akan tetapi air mata bahagia.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto seraya memeluk erat tubuh Hinata.

"Ayo, kita masuk. Siapa tahu Tou-san inngin memberitahukan tanggal pernikahan kita" ajak Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Iya.." jawab Hinata dengan lembut, akhirnya mereka'pun masuk ke dalam rumah menuju ruang tamu tempat ayah Hinata dan ayah serta ibu Naruto sedang membicarakan tentang pernikahannya.

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze.

"Naru-chan, Hinata-chan kemarilah.."ucap Kushina pada Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja masuk dalam ruangan itu.

"Iya, Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto sambil duduk ditengah-tengah orang tuanya, sedangkan Hinata duduk disebelah ayahnya.

"Kami sudah sepakat, kalau kamu akan menikah 1 minggu lagi" ucap Minato santai.

"Baiklah!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Mulai besok kita atur dekorasi pesta pernikahannya" ucap Minato pada Hiashi.

"Ya, aku menunggu kesempatan lain bertemu denganmu lagi. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Hiashi.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Minato.

.

.

Di kediaman Uchiha.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke, sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di tempatnya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dari dapur, Sasuke'pun menuju dapur tempat dimana istrinya berada. Sasuke mencium bau masakan Sakura yang sedap. Sasuke'pun duduk disalah satu kursi makan yang ada di dapur itu.

"Sudah makan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menata makanan yang telah dimasaknya.

"Belum, tapi aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Sasuke dingin seperti biasa.

"Tapi'kan kamu belum makan Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura khawatir.

"Aku lelah, Sakura. Aku mau tidur saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil menuju kamar tidurnya.

'Dasar, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan tetap membawakan makanan untuknya.' Batin Sakura seraya menyiapkan nampan untuk membawa makanannya ke kamarnya dan Sasuke.

Sedangkan di kamar Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke sedang berbaring di kasurnya yang berukuran king size. "Lelah'nya.."ucap Sasuke.

"Kringggg...Kringgg..." telepon di kamar Sasuke berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan. 'Krek.'

"Halo?"ucap seseorang dari telepon itu.

"Hn?"ucap Sasuke.

"TEME!"teriak seseorang, Naruto melalui telepon yang membuat telinga Sasuke sakit.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke marah.

"Maaf.."lirih Naruto.

"Ada apa kau menelponku tengah malam begini? Dan kau tahu dari mana nomor teleponku?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Aku dapat nomor teleponmu dari Hinata-chan."jawab Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Terus untuk apa kau minta? Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memberi kabar untukmu."ucap Naruto.

"Kabar apa? Penting atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku matikan nih." Ucap Sasuke.

"PENTING, TEME!"teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke stoic.

"Aku akan menikah." Jawab Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ekspresinya jangan begitu dong!" marah Naruto.

"Hn. Semoga bahagia selalu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Begitu dong!"ucap Naruto.

"Kau menikah dengan siapa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata."jawab Naruto.

"Oh. Ya, sudah sampai jumpa Dobe" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya."ucap Naruto, memutuslan komunikasinya dengan Sasuke melaluli telepon.

Sasuke menutup teleponnya dan pandangannya tertuju pada arah pintu yang terbuka, ternyata Sakura membawa nampan berisi makanan yang dimasaknya. Sakura menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sisi kasurnya.

"Makanlah, Sasuke-kun. Nanti kamu sakit." Ucap Sakura.

"Biarkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi... Aku tidak mau orang yang kusukai jadi sakit.." ucap Sakura.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Sasuke.

"Makanlah sedikit saja, yang penting makan." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya sudah." Ucap Sasuke seraya membuka lebar mulutnya dan Sakura menyuapi Sasuke beberapa sendok masakan yang tadi ia masak. Lalu Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke.

"Iya?"tanya Sakura.

"Naruto akan menikah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

Semua tamu telah hadir, Hinata dan Naruto'pun sudah siap. Akhirnya upacara pernikahan dimulai.

"Namikaze Naruto apakah kau bersedia hidup bersama Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka,dalam sakit ataupun sehat?"ucap sang pendeta.

"Saya bersedia" ucap Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Apakah kau b ersedia hidup bersama Namikaze Naruto sebagaisuaimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat?" tanya pendeta pada Hinata.

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Hinata.

" Dengan ini kalian sudah dinyatakan sebagai suami istri." Ucap pendeta.

Hinata terbelalak ketika tangannya yang digenggam oleh Naruto yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Tanpa berani menatap wajah sang suami, jari mannisnya diapasangkan sebuah cincin indah. Begitu juga sebaliknnya saat Hinata memasangkan cincin di jari suaminya ia tetap menunduk dengan wajah merah padam.

" Sekarang kalian boleh berciuman.." ucap sang pendeta.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata-chan.." ucap Naruto pada Hinata yang sukses membuat Hinata mengeluarkan setitik berlian di sudut matanya, air mata bahagia.

" Aku juga, Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto memegang wajah Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Selamat ya, Dobe.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Makasih, Teme." Ucap Naruto.

"Selamat ya, Hinata-chan." Ucap sakura.

"Ma..makasih, Sakura-chan.." Ucap Hinata.

" Selamat ya.." Ucap Kiba.

" Makasih, Kiba.." ucap Naruto.

Pesta itupun berlangsung meriah dan lancar, ketika pesta itu berakhir Minato mendekati Naruto. Minato, Hiashi dan Kushina sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar untuk Naruto dan Hinata tempati sementara waktu sehingga rumah yang seedang dibangunnya itu selesai dibangun.

"Ini kunci kamarnya, selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap Minato pada Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Iya, Tou-san. Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya update juga #nangis bombay.

Terimakasih ya semua yang sudah berminat membaca fanfic ini, author sangat terharu. Terimakasih juga buat sobat'ku yang mau membaca dan menanti fanfic ini, meskipun tidak mereview.

Maap ya kalo masih banyak typo'nya, author gak berbakat sih :D #nyadar.

Saatnya balas review ^o^..

: Makasih udah bilang fic gaje ini keren XD. Ini udah update :3. Silahkan dinikamati ya #emangnya makanan(?). Review lagi ya ..

Hanyou Dark: Makasih banyak atas sarannya, benar-benar membantu XD.

Maklum saya masih newbie sih XD, review lagi ya~

Lawliet uzumakie: Salam kenal juga ^^.

Makasih udah bilang fic ini keren. Iya, maklum aja author masih newbie jadi soal "typo" itu pasti sangat amat banyak XD. Ini sudah update, review lagi ya~.

Fuyumi-chan: Makasih sudah mau review fic gaje ini XDD.

Iya, di chapter ini author sudah berusaha mengurangi typo (-w-)v, maklum author orang yang ceroboh jadi diasetiap chapter yang author bikin pasti ada typo XD. Kalau bisa, review lagi ya XDD ..

RinaCross: Arigatou udah review, author emang tidak berbakat sebenarnya dalam hal membuat fic yang memerlukan ketelitian tingkat dewa(?). Review lagi ya kalau bisa XD #minta dgn sdkit maksa(?).

Fathiyah: Itu gak sengaja ketinggalan XDD. Siap, author akan memerhatikan penggunaan huruf besar dan spasi.

Gak tersinggung kok XDD, author malah senang bgt wktu di review . hehehe.

Mau flame jga gpp kok XD..

Salam kenal juga ^^.

Sekali lagi terimakasih pada para readers yang telah mereview maupun tidak mereview, author menjadi semangat ketika membaca review dari para reader's. Maaf ya kalau msh byk typo or kesalahan penggunaan tanda baca dan spasi, maka dari itu tolong reviewnya ya..

Please review~


	3. Chapter 3

Remember.

Chapter 3

Rated: T

Pairing: Naruhina.

Genre: Romance (Genre sudah tidak menetap -")

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Naruto telah mendapati semua impiannya yaitu telah menjadi hokage dan mendapat pasangan yang baik yaitu Hinata, tetapi bagaimana jadinya jika Hinata lupa ingatan, masuk dalam team "Akatsuki" dan berusaha menghacurkan Konoha, Naruto dan anaknya Naruko mencoba membawa Hinata kembali ke Konoha. Akankah Naruto dan Naruko berhasil membawa Hinata kembali ke Konoha dan kembali menjadi Hinata yang dikenal oleh Naruto dan Naruko?

Happy reading ^^.

.

.

.

**-Skip time-.**

**1 tahun kemudian.**

"Naruto-kun, bangun... Hari ini bukan kah kau ada rapat bersama para tetua Konoha? Naruto-kun, ayo bangun..." ucap Hinata membangunkan suami nya seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya pelan.

"Emmhh.. Ah, Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto ketika membuka matanya dan mendapati istrinya yang sedang berdiri disamping kasur mereka.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi dulu, hari ini kau ada rapat bersama para tetua, bukan?" Ucap Hinata mengingatkan suaminya.

"Oh, iya! Hampir saja aku melupakannya! Aku mandi dulu ya, Hinata-chan! Oh, iya bagaimana dengan _anak_ kita?" kata Naruto menanyakan keadaan _calon_ anaknya yang sedang dikandung Hinata. Hinata sudah mengandung anak Naruto selama 11 bulan.

"Dia sehat-sehat saja kok, Naruto-kun... Dia sangat kuat..." Jawab Hinata sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku harus cepat mandi." Ucap Naruto lalu segera menuju kamar mandi. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Hinata pun menuju dapur, menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Naruto.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto pamit pergi untuk bertemu para tetua di kantor hokage.

"Hinata-chan, Aku berangkat dulu ya. Nanti akan ku usahakan untuk pulang lebih cepat." Pamit Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Hati-hati, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata.

Tak lama setelah Naruto pergi, Hinata merasa perutnya sangat sakit.

"_Ughhh~.._" rintih Hinata sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Hinata tidak begitu memperdulikan rasa sakit di perutnya, sekarang ia harus kembali dengan aktivitasnya. Meskipun sudah sering dilanggar oleh Naruto agar Hinata tidak terlalu banyak beraktivitas, tetapi Hinata tetap saja selalu melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri yaitu mengurus rumah mereka.

"_Tok..Tok.._" bunyi pintu terketuk.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk disebuah kursi, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin sakit.

"Ini aku, Hinata-chan." Jawab orang di depan pintu itu, suara itu dikenali oleh Hinata bahkan sangat dikenali.

"Kaa-san? Masuk saja, pintunya tidak ku kunci , kok." Ucap Hinata.

Tak lama Kushina pun masuk sambil membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan segar. Kushina meletak kan keranjang buah tersebut diatas meja makan, lalu duduk di depan Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan? Sepertinya kau sedang sakit, wajahmu pucat, lho." Ucap Kushina sambil menatap Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Kaa-san..." Ucap Hinata pelan masih setia memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Perutmu sakit? Ayo, kita ke dokter. Siapa tahu, _cucuku_ akan lahir!" ucap Kushina mengajak Hinata pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan, masih menahan rasa sakit.

"Ti-tidak usah, Kaa-san... Aku benar-benar, tidak apa-apa..." lirih Hinata.

"Sudahlah, sekarang cepat ganti bajumu! Sekarang juga kita ke rumah sakit!" perintah Kushina, Hinata yang tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakitnya hanya menuruti kata-kata ibunya. Akhirnya mereka pun menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya ban -" ucap sang suster yang terpotong oleh Kushina.

"Tolong! Anak ku mau melahirkan!" Ucap Kushina kewalahan.

"Ba-baik lah, Kushina-san!" ucap sang suster, akhirnya Hinata dibawa masuk ke ruang persalinan sedangkan Kushina sedang sibuk mengisi administrasi persalinan dan memberitahu anaknya.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Ada apa Kaa- " ucapan Naruto langsung dipotong oleh Kushina.

"Naruto! Cepat kau ke rumah sakit sekarang! Ajak tou-san mu juga."ucap Kushina.

"Me-memangnya ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Pokoknya kamu dan tou-san harus segera kemari! Hinata sedang melahirkan tahu!" Jawab Kushina dengan nada yang tinggi.

"**A-APA?!**" ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Jangan basa-basi lagi! Pokoknya sekarang juga kamu kesini!".

"Tuttt." Bunyi telepon diputuskan.

Naruto segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya dengan cepat, lalu mengajak ayahnya pergi ke rumah sakit. Saat ini perasaan Naruto bercampur aduk. Antara rasa senang, sedih, khawatir dan marah. Senang karena anaknya akan segera lahir ke dunia, sedih karena ia tidak berada di dekat istrinya sekarang, khawatir dengan persalinan istrinya dan marah pada dirinya sendiri disaat ia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dirumah, tetapi untung saja ada ibunya yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Tak lama Naruto dan Minato sampai di rumah sakit, saat sampai di rumah sakit Naruto segera menanyakan kamar persalinan Hinata. Ia dan Minato pun segera menuju kamar rawat Hinata. Ternyata Hinata sudah selesai dalam proses persalinannya.

_-Naruto POV-_

Aku berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit, mencari kamar rawat yang sekarang ini sedang ditempati oleh istriku yang baru saja melahirkan. Untungnya aku segera menemukan kamar itu, aku langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya ku langsung, saat membuka pintu itu aku melihat sosok wanita yang sangat ku cintai sedang menggendong seorang bayi dan sosok wanita berambut merah panjang yang kukenali sebagai Kaa-san ku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku berjalan mendekati Hinata dan anak ku. Hinata menyerahkan anak ku kepadaku.

"Pegangglah, Naruto-kun.." Ucap Hinata masih tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya. Aku pun segera menggendong anak ku, kulihat wajah anakku yang mirip denganku juga dengan ibunya. Aku terharu, akhirnya aku mempunyai keluarga kecil yang lengkap. Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu kelahiran anak ku dan akhirnya sekarang dia telah lahir ke dunia ini.

_-Naruto end pov (normal pov)-_

"Tak kusangka sekarang, aku telah menjadi seorang kakek..." ucap Minato sambil berdiri disamping istrinya.

"Ya, ternyata kita sudah tua." Ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"_Tok..tok.._" . "_Cklek._".

Muncul seorang pria paruh baya berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender, serta seorang gadis kecil dan seorang ninja jounin.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya, Hiashi..." ucap Minato .

"Iya, tadi aku diberitahu oleh Kushina bahwa Hinata sudah melahirkan." Ucap Hiashi.

"Nee-san, siapa nama anak nee-san?" tanya Hanabi.

"Hmm... Entahlah, nee-san juga masih memikirkannya.." jawab Hinata.

"Dia perempuan kan?" tanya Neji.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau namanya Naruko? Naruko Uzumaki. Cocok bukan?" tanya Hiashi, nama itu terlintas dipikirannya saat melihat Naruto yang memeluk anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya, sepertinya nama itu bagus juga. Bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Hm... Boleh juga." Jawab Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dan Naruko.

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Naruko Uzumaki." Ucap Naruto kepada anaknya.

.

_-Skip time-_

_13 tahun kemudian._

Seorang gadis berambut kuning cerah bermata lavender terlihat sedang membuat sesuatu bersama seorang pria berambut kuning cerah dan bermata sapphire.

"Yey, akhirnya selesai juga!" ucap gadis yang bernama Naruko Uzumaki itu.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka, ternyata tou-chan bisa masak juga.." Ucap Naruko sambil menatap ayahnya yang sedang menata sebuah kue, Naruto memberi hiasan sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari coklat, boneka itu terbentuk seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Naruto juga memberi tulisan diatas kue itu dengan krim.

"Hohoho, tentu saja, Naruko. Tou-san mu ini serba bisa tahu. Hohoho." Ucap Naruto membanggakan diri, Naruko hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu kaa-san mu turun." Ucap Naruto.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata yang ke 33. Hari ini Naruto juga Naruko membuat sebuah kejutan kecil untuk Hinata.

"Sepertinya, tou-san tidak bisa merayakannya sekarang, Naruko. Tou-san ada urusan penting bersama para kage." Ucap Naruto mengingat bahwa hari ini dia ada banyak urusan dengan para kage.

"Iya, tou-san. Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa. Hari ini aku ada misi bersama team'ku. Jadi kurasa kita merayakan nya malam ini saja." Ucap Naruko yang juga mengingat bahwa hari ini dia ada misi dari hokage ke'empat untuk mengantar seorang penjabat penting. Akhirnya Naruto dan Naruko pergi meninggalkan Hinata di rumah sendirian. Naruko meninggalkan sebuah surat di sebelah kue tersebut.

Tak lama Hinata turun ke bawah untuk menyediakan sarapan bagi Naruto dan Naruko. Tetapi langkah Hinata terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kue dengan hiasan coklat yang lucu dan tulisan "Happy birthday, Hinata." dan sebuah surat yang berada di sebelah kue tersebut, ia membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

_Untuk Kaa-san._

_Maaf ya, kaa-san. Hari ini kami tak bisa merayakan hari ulang tahun Kaa-san yang ke 33. Soalnya hari ini aku dan tou-san sangat sibuk, tetapi nanti kami akan usahakan pulang secepatnya. Jadi nanti kita rayakan malam ini, ya._

_Oh, iya. Otanjoubi Omedetou Kaa-san._

_Naruko & Naruto._

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut membacanya, ia tak menyangka jika suami nya dan anak nya membuat sebuah kue ulang tahun untuknya.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang sepi dan gelap. Terlihat banyak orang berjubah hitam yang bermotif awan merah, mereka adalah anggota organisasi akatsuki. Sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan rapat bersama.

"Kurasa kita membutuhkan kekuatan byakugan, aku yakin jika kita mempunyai anggota yang bermata byakugan itu pasti akan sangat membantu." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kurasa pendapatmu boleh juga, Hidan." Ucap seseorang yang muka nya terdapat banyak tindikan, Pain.

"Kalau tidak salah mata byakugan dimiliki oleh klan Hyuuga, bukan?" tanya seorang perempuan dengan sebuah bunga kertas diatas kepalanya.

"Iya, kurasa kita harus mengambil seorang dari klan Hyuuga untuk menjadi anggota kita." Ucap Kakuzu.

"Baiklah, Sasori dan Deidara culik seorang klan Hyuuga yang bermata byakugan. Lalu minumkan lah dia cairan ini." Perintah Pain pada Sasori dan Deidara sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna ungu.

"Dan, sebaiknya kau menculik _Hinata Uzumaki_." Ucap Pain lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Baik." Ucap Sasori lalu Deidara, lalu mereka langsung pergi.

"Kurasa kau ingin mencoba sebuah pribahasa yang berbunyi: '_Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui._' " Ucap Konan, yang hanya mendapatkan sebuah seringai dari Pain.

.

.

.

Hinata pun segera menaruh kue tersebut ke dalam lemari makanan. Tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah dokumen yang sepertinya milik suaminya. Hinata berniat mengantarkan berkas itu ke kantor hokage. Hinata pun segera bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor hokage. Saat Hinata hendak membuka pintu, pintu itu sudah dibuka oleh seseorang yang dikira Hinata adalah suaminya, Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Ini berka—" ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika melihat 2 sosok berjubah merah yang dikenal satunya pernah bertarung dengan Sakura dan satunya pernah bertarung dengan Sasuke .

"Ke-kenapa ada _'Akatsuki'_ disini?" tanya Hinata dalam hati. Ia pun segera menyerang Sasori dan Deidara. Ia pun mengaktifkan byakugan nya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok tersebut melalui byakugannya.

"I-ini hanya boneka?" batin Hinata dalam hati sambil terus menangkis serangan-serangan dari boneka-boneka tersebut.

"Mereka dikendalikan dengan tali chakra." Batin Hinata lagi, tak terasa Hinata terkena serangan dari salah satu boneka yang membuat Hinata mengeluarkan banyak darah dari perutnya yang terkena tusukan.

"Ukhh..." rintih Hinata menahan rasa sakit, karena serangan tersebut Hinata menjadi kurang berkonsentrasi sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya terdapat seseorang.

"Bugh!". Hinata merasa kepalanya sekarang terasa sangat pusing, pandangannya membuyar. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya terasa gelap semua.

"Kurasa dia sudah pingsan." Ucap Sasori ketika melihat Hinata terbaring di lantai yang terdapat banyak noda darah. Deidara pun meminumkan sebuah cairan berwarna ungu kepada Hinata. Seketika luka di tubuhnya menghilang.

"Kurasa sekarang kita harus segera pergi. Karena perasaanku mengatakan ada seseorang yang menuju kemari." Ucap Deidara. Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke tempat persembunyian akatsuki.

Tak lama Naruto datang, ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hinata-chan, apakah kau melihat berkas milik ku?" tanya Naruto, tetapi tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun. Ia merasa heran ketika melihat keadaan rumahnya yang berantakan dan terdapat banyak noda darah.

"_Srek._" Ia merasa menginjak sesuatu, ternyata itu adalah berkasnya tetapi terdapat banyak darah di kertas tersebut dan lantai. Tiba-tiba ia teringat istrinya yang dari tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jangan-jangan..." gumam Naruto pelan, lalu ia mencari-cari istrinya di sekitar rumah, tapi hasilnya sangat mengecewakan. Ia tidak dapat menemukan istrinya. Akhirnya ia kembali ke rumahnya. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi samnil mengamati ruangan yang berantakan dan penuh noda darah. Tiba-tiba ia melihgat sesuatu. Sebuah kain berwarna hitam dan bercorak awan merah.

"_**Akatsuki...**_" geram Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC #To Be Continue...

Author note: Halo, semua.. Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga. Setelah sekian lama saya hiatus dari fanfic remember, akhirnya saya bisa meng update fic ini.

Mungkin chapter ini sangat tidak memuaskan, tapi saya berharap para reader's masih mau membacanya dan menikmatinya (_ _), dan sepertinya untuk chapter 4 saya akan mengupdate secepatnya, dikarenakan sebentar lagi author akan terbebas dari uts yang sangat merepotkan.

Oh,ya . Terimakasih yang sudah mereview dan membaca fic ini yang semakin lama, ceritanya semakin tidak dimengerti dan keluar dari alur cerita .

Spesial thank's for: Yamashita Hyuuga, , HyunA, nowan456 yoval, kunoshici aoi dan para pembaca.

Maaf jika ada salah penulisan nama.

Chapter ini pun sudah saya periksa berulang kali agar tidak ada typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya, jadi jika masih ada typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaklumi.

Sepertinya sudah cukup basa-basi author kali ini, sampai jumpa di chapter yang akan mendatang ya!

Oh, ya. Jangan lupa, review nya, ya XDD.

Bye bye~..


	4. Chapter 4

Remember.

Chapter 4.

Rated: T

Pairing: Naruto&Hinata

Genre: Romance, dll..

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Selamat membaca~..

"_Akatsuki..." geram Naruto._

.

.

.

**-Kantor Hokage-**

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan terdapat para kage dari 5 negara terbesar, mereka semua sedang mengadakan rapat yang sekarang masalahnya kembali pada organisasi yang bernama _Akatsuki_.

"Terakhir-akhir ini Akatsuki mulai berulah kembali, kurasa kita semua harus memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk menghentikan ulah mereka yang semakin lama, semakin parah." Usul seorang kage yang paling tua diantara mereka, Oonoki.

"Kau benar Tsuchikage, jika kita biarkan terus menerus mereka pasti akan semakin ber'ulah." Kata seorang Raikage, A.

"Bukan'kah kita sudah pernah membuat kesepatan dengan mereka?" tanya mizukage perempuan, Mei Terumi.

"Iya, tetapi Akatsuki adalah sebuah organisasi yang keras kepala. Jadi bisa saja jika mereka mengingkari janjinya..." komentar Kazekage, Sabaku Gaara.

"Hhhh... Kurasa tak lama lagi akan datang suatu masalah kecil yang bisa berdampak besar..." ucap Minato, selaku Hokage ke 4.

"Kuharap tidak..." Komentar Tsunade lagi.

.

Selesai rapat para kage memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke desa masing-masing untuk berjaga-jaga akan kedatangan _Akatsuki_, kecuali Gaara yang masih mempunyai beberapa urusan dengan Konoha. Di ruangan kerja para hokage terlihat Tsunade, Minato dan Gaara yang sedang berbincang ditemani oleh Shizune, Kushina dan Tonton. Mereka sedang membicarakan Naruto yang tidak ikut dalam rapat kali ini.

"Mengapa Naruto tidak datang untuk mengikuti rapat kali ini?" Tanya Tsunade pada Minato dan Kushina yang hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari mereka berdua.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia ada urusan..." ucap Minato.

'_Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa...'_ Batin Kushina merasa khawatir waktu mengetahui anaknya tidak hadir dalam rapat kali ini, ia sangat mengenal anaknya yang sejak kecil ingin sekali menjadi Hokage seperti ayahnya dan juga para Hokage lainnya.

"_BRAK!_" Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dengan kasar, terlihat Naruto yang kelelahan karena telah berlari secepat mungkin ke kantor Hokage.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade yang berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hi-hinata...hosh... hosh..di..culik.. o-oleh.. Akat..suki.. hosh.." Ujar Naruto dengan tersenggal-senggal karena kehabisan nafas setelah berlari. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kain warna hitam bercorak awan merah.

"Hinata diculik?!" Tanya Minato terkejut dan berdiri dari kursinya, seperti Tsunade tadi. Kushina dan Shizune yang dari tadi berdiri disamping Minato dan Tsunade hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu, Naruto?!" Tanya Kushina sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto. Terlihat dimata Kushina terdapat air mata yang sudah siap untuk turun ke pipinya.

"Maaf, bukan nya aku ingin ikut campur, tetapi kurasa kau masih bisa mengejar mereka..." Ucap Gaara masih tetap duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.

"Kau pasti bisa, Naruto." Lanjut mantan jinchuriki Shukaku itu pada sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih, Gaara." Ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan tangan ibu nya dari kerah baju nya lalu segera menuju pintu, tetapi dicegat oleh Tsunade.

"Tunggu, Naruto! Kau tidak bisa pergi ke tempat Akatsuki sendirian! Kau kumpul kan'lah beberapa shinobi. Lalu pergi lah besok pagi, hari ini kau harus bersiap-siap." Ucap Tsunade pada Naruto yang hanya mendapat anggukan kepala dari Naruto.

"Dan ingat, jangan bertindak ceroboh atau langsung menyerang Akatsuki, karena penduduk Konoha bisa terkena musibah. Kau mengerti, _Hokage_...?" Ucap Tsunade dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir yang membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan sebentar.

"Aku permisi." Ucap Naruto pada ke lima orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

.

Saat Naruto keluar dari kantor hokage, ia bertemu oleh Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Naruto! Sedang apa kau?Terlihat buru-buru sekali." ucap Sakura bertanya pada Naruto yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

"Hinata... diculik..." Jawab Naruto lemas dan sedih.

"A-Apa?!" ucap Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Iya, dia diculik oleh Akatsuki." Ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Oh, iya. Sasuke aku ingin meminta tolong pada mu. Boleh?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"A-aku ikut!" ucap Sakura kepada Naruto tetapi Sasuke langsung melarang nya.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa ikut, Sakura. Ingat, kau sedang mengandung anak kita yang kedua. Aku tidak mau kita kehilangan anak kita." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau bersiap-siap, Sasuke. Besok pagi berkumpul lah di depan gerbang Konoha." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi untuk mencari Shinobi lain nya. Ketika sudah malam, Naruto pulang ke rumah nya. Ia segera masuk ke kamar nya untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa saat pencarian nanti pagi. Tadi sore ia mendapat kabar dari anaknya yang tidak bisa pulang ke Konoha sekarang juga, karena misi mereka yang belum selesai. Naruto tidak memberitahukan Naruko tentang Hinata yang diculik oleh Akatsuki, karena ia enggan anak nya khawatir. Hari ini ia berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa Shinobi untuk pencarian besok. Selesai dengan kegiatan nya, Naruto bergegas tidur untuk mengumpulkan stamina yang cukup untuk besok.

.

-Esok pagi nya-.

Naruto terlihat sedang mengenakan sepatu nya. Dia memakai sepatu nya sambil duduk di lantai kayu dekat pintu, di samping nya terdapat sebuah tas yang biasa ia bawa setiap ada nya misi. Tas tersebut di buat oleh Hinata ketika ulang tahun Naruto. Selesai memakai sepatu nya, ia mengambil tas nya lalu menatap tas tersebut. "Hinata..." batin Naruto. Sejak semalam tadi ia terus memikirkan Hinata. Tak lama akhirnya Naruto memakai tas ransel tersebut ke punggungnya.

"Aku berangkat!" Ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

.

-Di depan gerbang Konoha.-

"Ohayou, minna!" Sapa Naruto ceria pada Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji.

"Ohayou, Naruto..." ucap mereka serempak, tetapi tak se'_ceria _Naruto.

"Yosh, karena sudah lengkap semua, mari kita berangkat!" Kata Naruto semangat. Mereka semua pun berangkat untuk mencari tempat persembunyian organisasi Akatsuki.

"Hinata, aku akan menyelamatkan mu..." .

.

-Di suatu tempat.-

"Mmhh..." desah Hinata membuka kelopak mata nya, Hinata masih merasakan rasa sakit dibagian kepala nya. Ia pun segera duduk di atas kasur yang ia tiduri.

"Aku... Ada dimana..?" tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

"Di markas mu, markas _Akatsuki_." Jawab seorang pria dengan banyak tindikan di wajah nya. Hinata segera menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Kau..."

"Pain." Jawab Pria yang bernama, Pain.

"Siapa aku?" tanya Hinata kepada Pain yang dijawab oleh seorang perempuan dengan bunga kertas di kepala nya.

"Hinata, nama mu Hinata." Jawab Konan, mewakili jawaban Pain.

"Hinata...? Tanpa nama keluarga?"

"Ya, senpai!" Ujar Tobi.

"Dimana keluarga ku?".

"Tidak ada, mereka semua sudah _mati_." Ucap salah seorang anggota Akastuki

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Hinata.

Konan dkk pun memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada Hinata, anggota organisasi baru mereka. Selesai memperkenalkan diri semuanya pergi keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyisakan Konan dan Hinata.

"Pakai jubah ini, Hinata-chan. Kamu adalah bagian dari organisasi ini..." Ucap Konan kepada Hinata sambil menyerahkan jubah akatsuki dan memberikan sebuah ikat kepala lambang Konoha yang telah di gores.

"Kau sangat terlihat manis, Hinata-chan." Ucap Konan memuji Hinata.

"... Terima kasih..." Kata Hinata dengan nada dingin dan datar, sifatnya berubah 180 derajat, semenjak ia meminum cairan yang diminumkan oleh Sasori dan Deidara. Selesai memakai _seragam_ Akatsuki, mereka berdua pergi ke tempat Pain dkk berada.

"Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu kehancuran 5 desa ninja terbesar.".

.

.

.

_TBC..._

Author Note: Next :D !


	5. Chapter 5

Remember.

Chapter 5.

Rated: T.

Pairing: Naruhina.

Genre: Romance, etc.

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Happy reading ^^.

.

.

"_Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu kehancuran 5 negara terbesar._

_._

Sekarang matahari sudah tenggelam ke arah Timur dan sekarang matahari digantikan oleh Bulan dan bintang-bintang yang memberikan cahaya pada ke lima Shinobi dari Konoha yang sedang melakukan pencarian.

"Naruto, Kurasa kita menginap dulu di salah satu penginapan di desa dekat sini." Usul Kiba sambil menaiki pathner nya yang bertubuh besar, Akamaru.

"Kurasa benar kata Kiba, Naruto. Dari pagi sampai sekarang kita tidak istirahat. Sebaik nya kita lanjutkan pencarian besok saja. Hoam." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Tapi—".

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di suatu penginapan di desa terdekat, mereka segera menuju tempat penginapan dan memesan beberapa kamar. Tepat pada malam hari, ketika semua orang telah tertidur, Naruto masih terjaga dari tidur nya. Malam ini Naruto tidak bisa memejamkan mata nya meskipun 1 menit saja. Ia melihat ke arah jendela kamar yang sengaja dibuka sebagai ventilasi udara, terlihat sebuah bulan purnama yang memberikan cahaya. Bulan tersebut mengingatkan nya pada sosok wanita yang ia cintai, Hinata Uzumaki.

"Hinata..." Gumam Naruto lirih dan pelan.

.

-Pagi hari nya.-

"Ciap! Ciap!" kicauan burung mulai berbunyi menyambut cahaya matahari yang sangat cerah. Para Shinobi dari Konoha sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap melanjutkan pencarian. Akan tetapi salah satu shinobi diantara mereka masih tertidur dengan lelap.

"Oey, Dobe. Bangun!" Ucap Sasuke sambil membangunkan Naruto.

"Mmhh... Sebentar lagi..." lirih nya masih tertidur.

"Hhhh... Padahal dia yang paling semangat, tapi bangun paling siang..." ucap Kiba, lalu Akamaru menggigit jari kaki Naruto yang membuat Naruto merasakan sakit dibagian kakinya, walau tak berdarah atau pun patah tulang.

"Sakit tahu, Akamaru!" Dengus Naruto kesal.

"Cepat bangun, siap-siap. Kita akan melanjutkan pencarian." Ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Naruto, di ikuti Kiba dan Akamaru.

Tak lama Naruto keluar dari penginapan tersebut menemui ke empat kawan nya yang sudah menunggu nya. Mereka pun segera melanjutkan pencarian, akan tetapi belum lama mereka berjalan, Chouji merengek minta sarapn dulu. Semua pun setuju, karena sejak kemarin malam mereka belum memakan apa pun. Mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai makan yang sepi, kedai itu terdapat di pinggiran perbatasan antara hutan dan desa tersebut.

"Selamat datang, anda mau pesan apa?" tanya Pelayan kedai tersebut.

"Hm, aku pesan Yakiniku, dango, dan bla.. bla.. bla.." Ucap Chouji panjang lebar.

"Aku pesan roti keju dan susu 2 gelas saja." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku pesan sup tomat saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pesan apa saja..." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku pesan ramen." Ucap Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah. Mohon ditunggu." Ucap Pelayan tersebut lalu pergi ke dalam dapur kecil di kedai tersebut. Saat menunggu pesanan, Shikamaru melihat 2 orang berjubah Akatsuki. Hal itu terbukti karena melihat mereka memakai jubah Akatsuki. Salah satu nya adalah laki-laki dan satunya lagi adalah perempuan. Muka mereka sama sekali tak bisa terlihat, karena mereka memakai sebuah topi yang menutupi wajah mereka.

"Naruto," bisik Shikamaru sambil menyikut lengan Naruto pelan.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Lihat ke belakang Sasuke." Bisik Shikamaru, Naruto pun melihat ke arah belakang Sasuke dengan malas-malasan. Tetapi seketika mata nya membulat dengan sempurna.

"A-akat..suki..!" Gumam Naruto terkejut. Membuat ke tiga kawan nya menengok ke arah nya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Chouji sebelum memakan pesanan nya.

"Ada Akatsuki disini!" Ucap Naruto membuat ke tiga kawan nya, Sasuke, Kiba dan Chouji membulatkan mata mereka.

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Kiba dengan pelan.

"Lihat ke arah belakang Teme!" bisik Naruto memeberi tahukan mereka, mereka pun segera menengok ke belakang. Terdapat 2 anggota Akatsuki yang sedang makan dalam diam.

"Apa kita serang mereka sekarang saja?" tanya Chouji.

"Jangan! _Nek_ Tsunade bilang jangan menyerang mereka dengan sembarang, apa lagi di salah satu desa 5 negara terbesar. Bisa-bisa Konoha di hancurkan!" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Lalu? Kita membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja?" tanya Kiba.

"Hoam... Tentu saja tidak, kita harus mengikuti mereka. Untuk mengetahui markas persembunyian mereka." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita keluar, mereka sudah pergi." Ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu meletakan uang untuk membayar makanan-makanan tersebut, di ikuti yang lain nya.

Mereka akhirnya terus mengikuti 2 orang tersebut. Sehingga kedua orang tersebut masuk ke dalam Hutan yang sepi. Saat sedang membututi mereka, Chouji terjatuh sehingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat 2 orang tersebut langsung siaga.

"Siapa itu keluar!" Ujar seorang pria diantara 2 orang tersebut.

"Chouji!" kata Semua nya pelan serentak sambil menatap tajam Chouji.

"Apa boleh buat, sekarang kita serang mereka. Pakai lah cara yang kemarin sudah ku rancang, ya. Ini demi keselamatan kita semua." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Mulai!".

Tak lama sebuah Kilatan petir muncul dari salah satu semak-semak, keluar Sasuke yang melompat ke arah pria Akatsuki tersebut.

"_Chidori!_" . Sayang nya meleset.

"Kurasa kau harus sering berlatih, _Uchiha_." Ucap pria tersebut, tetapi Sasuke malah menyeringai. Lalu dari belakang muncul lah Chouji yang berbentuk bundar menggelinding dengan kecepatan tinggi. "_Nikudan Sensha!_".

"_Bush!_" ternyata pria itu hanya lah salah satu bunshin, Sasuke dkk pun segera mencari pria tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto sedang bersembunyi di salah satu semak, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang musuh. Saat Naruto ingin keluar dari semak-semak, ia merasa suatu benda terlempar kearahnya dan mencancap di batang pohon di belakang nya. Untung saja Naruto sempat menghindar tadi, akan tetapi karena menghindar ia jadi ketahuan oleh musuh nya. Perang antar kedua orang tersebut dimulai.

"_Tejuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu!_". Naruto membuat 1000 bayangan lalu menyerang orang tersebut, akan tetapi dengan mudah nya orang tersebut menghindar serangan-serangan Naruto. "He-hebat..." Batin kedua orang tersebut bersamaan. Naruto menendang kaki nya ke arah kepala orang tersebut, Naruto pun seegera menyerang nya dengan _Rasengan Shuriken_. Akan tetapi topi yang dipakai orang tersebut jatuh dan menampak kan sebuah wajah yang sangat dicintai Naruto, Hinata. Rasengan tersebut dilempar oleh Naruto ke arah berlawanan. Sehingga menghasil kan beberapa pohon hancur.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." gumam Naruto, ia masih tak percaya dengan sosok yang sedang berada tepat di depan nya. Sosok seorang wanita bermata lavender, berambut indigo di ikat satu. Sosok yang dicari-cari oleh Naruto.

"Hi-hinata...?" Ucap Naruto pelan, ia terus menatap ke arah Hinata. Menatap matanya yang membuat mata sapphire bertemu dengan mata lavender yang lebih menyerupai warna bulan purnama. Ekspresi wajah Naruto langsung berubah menjadi senyuman lembut.

"Hinata... Ayo, kita pulang..." Ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum, tetapi hanya dibalas oleh gelengan kepala dan wajah tanpa ekspresi dari Hinata.

"Mengapa? Apa kau membenci ku? Lalu mengapa kau memakai jubah Akatsuki?" tanya Naruto heran melihat ekspresi orang yang dicintai nya ini.

"Karena aku tidak mengenal mu," Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan nada datar dan wajah yang dingin.

Naruto membulatkan mata nya seketika.

"Hinata, ini aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Suami mu, suami seorang Hinata Uzumaki dan ayah dari Naruko Uzumaki." Ucap Naruto kepada Hinata dengan wajah cemas.

"Hinata Uzumaki...? Suami? Anak? Aku tidak mempunyai keluarga, keluarga ku sudah _meninggal dunia_..." Ucap Hinata dengan nada yang dingin, perkataan-perkataan tersebut seakan menusuk hati Naruto.

"Dan, aku adalah salah satu anggota... Akatsuki...".

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Author Note: Yo, minna! Maaf ya, update fic nya sedikit lama.. (readers: '_sedikit_'?). Ok, ok. Author kali ini telat update karena menemukan banyak anime baru dan ke asyikan nge-game dan alhasil nih fic terbengkalai :D, sebagai perminta maaf an Author, saya mengupdate langsung 2 chapter ... Mungkin ke 2 chapter ini kurang memuaskan, tapi percayalah saya telah bersusah payah untuk membuat fic ini dengan sepenuh hati.

Mungkin di kedua chapter ini juga terdapat beberapa typo dan kesalahan lainnya(pasti!).

Maka dari itu di mohon kritik dan sarannya (_ _). Nama-nama para kage dan nama jurus-jurus itu pun entah benar atau salah, saya hanya mengingat apa yang saya ingat :D..

Dan terimakasih juga untuk para reader's yang dengan baik hati mau mereview cerita ini.

Special thank's for : Asuna No Riisuka, Kunoshici aoi, algojo, guest-1, guest-2 dan para readers lain nya... Maaf jika ada kesalahn dalam penulisan nama..

Hm, kyk nya udh dlu deh basa-basi author yg gak penting. Smpai jumpa di chapter yg akan mendatang.

Jangan lupa review nya ya, jika berminat.

Jaa~..


	6. Chapter 6

Remember

Chapter 6.

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruHina.

Genre: Romance, etc.

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Happy reading, minna! ^^.

.

.

"_Dan, aku adalah salah satu anggota... Akatsuki..."._

.

Kelima Shinobi dari Konohagakure tersebut membulatkan matanya sempurna. Mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan dari mulut Hinata.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hinata?!" Tanya Kiba.

"Maaf, kami tidak ada waktu untuk kalian.." Ujar Tobi lalu dia melempar sebuah bom. Lalu Tobi dan Hinata berlari meninggalkan mereka.

'Duar!'

"Uhuk!...Uhuk!"

'Sial! Kita harus cepat!" Ujar Sasuke yang melompat ke beberapa dahan pohon.

'Hinata... Kau kenapa?' Batin Naruto berteriak. Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, dan Akamaru pun mengikuti mereka.

"Naruto! Bersemangat lah, ya! Pasti semua akan baik-baik saja!" Ujar Kiba memberi senyum hangatnya. Tumben-tumben nya mereka tidak bertengkar..

Sasuke pun berhenti. Diikuti yang lainnya yang ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menunjuk arah depan nya. Semua mata menghadap apa yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Gunung?" Tanya Kiba.

"Markas mereka disini?" Ujar Chouji.

"Kita, tidak tahu jebakan apa yang mereka buat..." Ujar Shikamaru.

Markas Akatsuki..

"Hinata.. Konan.. Kalian akan mengambil Bijuu Naruto.. Kyuubi..." Ujar Pain.

"Baik.." Ujar Konan dan Hinata. Lalu mereka pun pergi dari markas Akatsuki.

"Menarik.." Ujar Sasori.

"Seorang Suami dan Istri yang saling mencintai. Sekarang saling bermusuhan.. Permainan yang menarik.." Ujar Hidan.

"Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.." Ujar Deidara sembari menyeringai lebar.

"Ya, kiya lihat... Perjuangan mereka..." Ujar Pain. Semua disana menyeringai.

"Sampai akhir.." Lanjut Pain.

Di tengah gunung.

"Hosh, hosh.. Ternyata mereka memasang banyak jebakan dari sana sampai sini." Ucap Kiba dengan deru napas yang sangat tak teratur.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi kita akan melawan salah satu atau beberapa anggota dari mereka, jika kita menuju markas Akatsuki." Ucap Shikamaru sambil duduk di sebuah batu besar.

"Hosh, aku lapar..." Eluh Chouji, sambil memegangi perut'nya yang tambun.

"Sabar'lah, Chouji." Ucap Naruto.

"Sebaik'nya kau meminta tolong pada anak'mu, Naruto." Usul Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Dia sudah cukup kuat untuk melawan Akatsuki. Lagi pula dia tidak sendirian. Ada kita dan kau. Lagi pula dia akan menolong ibu'nya sendiri." Ucap Shikamaru menyesetujui usul Sasuke. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengambil sebuah burung elang yang biasa'nya mengantar'kan surat. Naruto juga mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dan sebuah kuas dengan tinta hitam. Setelah menulis beberapa kalimat Naruto menggulung kertas itu dan memberinya kepada elang itu. Elang itu membawa surat itu di kaki'nya.

"Pergi'lah ke Konoha, temui anak'ku, Naruko dan berikan surat itu." Ucap Naruto, lalu elang itu terbang dengan cepat.

"..."

"Kurasa kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita lagi ke markas Akatsuki, Naruto." Ujar Kiba. Naruto'pun mengangguk singkat dan berjalan kembali. Menuju markas Akatsuki.

Konoha

"Hei, Naruko-chan. Aku tidak melihat Hokage-sama dari kemarin. Padahal biasa'nya setiap hari ia akan ke kedai ramen Ichiraku." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata emerald kepada seorang gadis rambut kuning cerah diikat dua dan bermata lavender.

"Entahlah, kemarin saat aku pulang tou-san dan kaa-san tidak ada di rumah. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang pergi misi." Ucap Naruko, nama gadis itu, menerangkan kepada teman'nya.

'Sebenarnya tou-san dan kaa-san kemana? Kenapa kemarin rumah berantakan dan terdapat sebuah kain corak awan merah? Lalu kakek dan nenek juga tidak ada.. Tu-tunggu.. Kain corak awan merah..? Sepertinya aku pernah dengan tentang corak itu...' Pikir Naruko sambil berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa, Naruko-chan?" Tanya teman se-tim Naruko.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa.. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Aku harus ke rumah kakek Hiashi. Jaa'ne." Ucap Naruko sambil berjalan menuju arah kediaman Hyuuga.

"Aka...? A-akat..suki..? AKATSUKI!" gumam Naruko sambil membulatkan mata'nya lebar-lebar. Tiba-tiba sebuah burung elang hinggap di pundak Naruko membuat Naruko menengok ke arah'nya. Ia mengambil sebuah gulungan surat. Ia pun membuka gulungan tersebut. Mata'nya terbelalak dengan sempurna.

'Naruko, kau harus datang ke gunung di bagian selatan Otogakure! Tou-san harap kau bisa membantu tou-san untuk menolong kaa-san'mu. Kaa-san mu menjadi anggota Akatsuki dan kehilangan ingatan, -san tunggu kau di gunung itu.' Begitulah isi surat tersebut. Naruko'pun masuk ke dalam kediama Hyuuga di sana terdapat Minato, Kushina, Hiashi, Tsunade, Shizune dan Gaara.

"Apa kau yakin Hinata akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Ya, lagipula Naruto ditemani oleh Shikamaru, Sasuke, Chouji dan Kiba." Jawab Minato.

"Kuharap mereka segera menemukan markas Akatsuki!" Ucap Tsunade dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja. Karena mereka akan melawan anggota Akatsuki." Ucap Kushina. Naruko yang mendengar percakapan tersebut dari balik pintu itu langsung berlari menuju gunung markas Akatsuki. Minato yang menyadari adanya orang langsung keluar dari ruangaan itu dan melihat cucunya, Naruko, yang sedang berlari kecil.

"Naruko?! Mau kemana kau?!" Tanya Minato. Kushina, Hiashi, Tsunade, Gaara dan Shizune yang mendengar nama Naruko langsung kaget karena pembicaraan mereka di dengar oleh Naruko.

"Aku mau ke tempat tou-san! Aku mau membaawa kembali kaa-san!" Jawab Naruko sambil mulai berlari dengan cepat.

"Jangan, Naruko! Terlalu berbahaya untuk'mu!" Ucap Minato, ia mulai berlari mengejar Naruko. Saat sedikit lagi dapat meraih tangan cucu nya, Naruko sudah menghilang. Ia menggunakan jurus teleportasi(?) yang pernah diajarkan oleh kakeknya sendiri, Minato.

"Ck!" Decak Minato.

Di depan goa markas Akatsuki

"Berhenti!" Ucap seseorang membuat ke lima shinobi Konoha tersebut berhenti berjalan. Mereka menatap ke atas goa tersebut. Terdapat Konan dan Hinata. Naruto mulai bersiap untuk mengumpulkan cakra'nya.

"Berhenti atau kubunuh istri'mu!" Ucap Konan lagi membuat Naruto berhenti.

"Tou-san!" Panggil Naruko dari belakang Naruto. Naruto'pun menengok ke belakang'nya dan melihat sosok anak'nya.

"Naruko?!"

"Tou-san, dimana kaa-?! Kaa..-san?!" Ucap Naruko ketika melihat ibu nya berdiri tepat di depan'nya.

"Kaa-san! Apa kaa-san baik-baik saja?! Kaa-san tak terluka kan?!" Tanya Naruko, khawatir.

"Kaa-san? Aku bukan kaa-san'mu. Pergi sana! Jangan ikut campur!" Ucap Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Naruko hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ka-kaa-san..?" Ucap Naruko tak percaya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pesan ayah'nya, bahwa kaa-san nya lupa ingatan dan masuk ke organisasi akatsuki.

"Khukhukhu, kasihan, ya. Sebuah keluarga yang harmonis menjadi seperti ini.." Ucap Konan sambil terkekeh.

"Apa boleh buat, kalian pas-?!" Ucap Konan terpotong karena tiba-tiba sebuah batu besar mengarah kepada'nya. Ia pun melompat agar tak terkena batu tersebut.

"Kuharap kau bisa menutup mulut'mu, Konan-san." Ucap Tsunade. Di belakang'nya terdapat Minato, Kushina, Hiashi, Gaara dan Shizune.

"Ck, Hinata, cepat masuk ke dalam! Pergi ke Pain!" Titah Konan, Hinata'pun langsung masuk ke dalam goa tersebut secepat mungkin.

"Ka-Kaa-san?!" .

"Kalian semua pergi ke dalam! Aku akan mengurus wanita kertas ini." Ujar Tsunade.

"Arigatou, Baa-san!" Ucap Naruto lalu menyusul Hinata diikuti Naruko, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Minato, Kushina, Gaara dan Shizune. Mereka bertujuh'pun masuk ke dalam goa tersebut.

"Cih, dasar nenek tua!" Ucap Konan dengan nada kesal.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan." Lanjut Konan, lalu mulai menyerang Tsunade. Mereka berdua'pun saling serang dan menghindar.

...

Baru saja mereka berjalan sedikit, mereka sudah di cegat oleh 2 orang. Seorang berambut merah bata dan seorang lagi berambut kuning dengan poni yang panjang sehingga menutupi satu mata'nya.

"Lewati kami dulu, jika kalian ingin masuk lebih dalam." Ucap pemuda berambut merah bata, Sasori.

"Minggir! Aku sedang buru-buru!" Ucap Naruto sudah bersiap untuk melawan kedua orang tersebut. Tapi sebuah tangan memegang pundak Naruto otomatis Naruto menengok ke belakangnya.

"Biar aku yang mengurus mereka. Kalian pergi saja dulu." Ucap Gaara sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasori dan Deidara.

"Ternyata tuan Kazekage Suna ada di sini, ya?" Ucap Deidara.

"Baik'lah, Gaara. Aku menyerahkan mereka pada'mu. Aku berharap kau bisa mengalahkan mereka. Shizune sebaik'nya kau temani Gaara. Bantu dia." Ujar Naruto.

"Baik." Ucap Shizune lalu mulai membantu Gaara yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai menyerang Sasori dan Deidara.

Mereka bertujuh'pun segera pergi dari tempat itu dan mengikuti jejak-jejak Hinata.

'Hinata, kau dimana?!' Pikir Naruto. Perasaan'nya saat ini bercampur-campur. Ada rasa senang, sedih dan marah. Senang karena Hinata tidak apa-apa, Sedih karena Hinata melupakan'nya dan Naruko, dan Marah dengan Pain karena telah membuat Hinatalupa ingatan. Ia tahu Pain sangat membenci Konoha, tapi tidak seperti ini juga kan? Pain sudah merenggut nyawa guru'nya dan sekarang Hinata'pun akan ia ambil. Naruto tidak mau orang yang dicintai'nya diambil secara paksa oleh orang bejat seperti Pain!

"Yo, murid Asuma-sensei~!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut silver. Shikamaru dan Chouji'pun geram melihat dia. Di samping Hidan terdapat Kakuzu yang sedang menatap mereka.

"Ck, kau..." desis Shikamaru, kesal. Hidan, orang yang telah membunuh guru'nya ada di depan mata'nya sekarang.

"Kalian semua pergi, biar aku dan Chouji yang mengurus mereka!" Ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Ha'i!".

Baru saja mereka berlari sekitar 5 menit, sudah ada 2 orang lagi yang mencegat mereka. Itachi dan Kisame.

"Aniki...?" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Oh, ternyata kau masih hidup ya, ototou." Ucap Itachi datar.

"Sedang apa kau disini, ototou?" Tanya Itachi.

"Bukan urusan'mu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Itachi dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Jika kalian ingin masuk ke dalam. Kalian harus melawan kami." Ucap Kisame.

"Biar aku dan Kiba yang mengurus mereka. Kalian pergi'lah." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto dkk pun pergi dari situ.

...

"Zetsu, Tobi dan Pain. Tinggal 3 orang lagi yang akan kita lawan." Ucap Minato sambil berlari di belakang anak dan cucunya.

"Jika Zetsu dan Tobi muncul aku dan Minato akan melawan mereka. Kau dan Naruko pergi saja. Selamatkan Hinata!" Ucap Hiashi.

"Aku ikut dengan kalian! Aku akan membantu!" Ucap Kushina.

"ha'i!" Ucap Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan.

Tak lama mereka merasa ada 2 orang yang berada di belakang mereka berlima. Tanpa menengok lagi, mereka sudah tahu pasti di belakang mereka adalah Zetsu dan Tobi. Dan ternyata insting mereka benar.

"Halo, hokage-sama, Kushina-san, Hiashi-san~!" Sapa Tobi. Zetsu di sampingnya hanya diam.

"..." Sepi.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membalas sapaan, Tobi..?" Tobi pundung. Naruto dan Naruko langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tapi saat mereka sudah berlari, Naruko ditangkap oleh Zetsu putih.

"Hwa!" Teriak Naruko kaget. Naruto'pun berhenti berlari dan menatap ke anaknya.

"Naruko?!", "Heahh!" , "Bruk!". Kushina menendang Zetsu putih tersebut hingga terpelanting jauh. Kushina langsung bertanya pada cucunya

"Kau tak apa kan Naruko-chan?" Tanya Kushina.

"A-aku tak apa, Baa-chan." Jawab Naruko.

"Naruto, jaga Naruko! Kalian berdua jangan bertindak sembarangan, ya." Ucap Kushina.

"Aku harap kau bisa membawa anak'ku kembali, Naruto." Ucap Hiashi.

"Berjuanglah, Naruto, Naruko." Ucap Minato.

"Kami percaya pada kalian berdua." Ucap mereka semua berbarengan. Naruto dan Naruko pun mengangguk singkat lalu pergi menuju tempat Pain dan Hinata.

Di sebuah tempat

'Kriettt!', 'Blam!'.

"Hinata! Dimana kau?" Tanya Naruto di dalam ruangan gelap.

"Kaa-san dimana?" Tanya Naruko. Tiba-tiba sebuah muncul beberapa cahaya dari obor-obor yang ada di setiap dinding ruangan tersebut. Menimbulkan cahaya remang-remang. Tepat di tengah ruangan tersebut tampak Hinata pingsan(Baca: Tertidur).

"Hinata/Kaa-san?!" Ucap Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan.

"Khukhukhhu, dia sedang tertidur. Kalian tenang saja." Ucap Pain.

"Kau.." geram Naruto.

"Jika kalian bisa mengalahkan'ku. Hinata'mu akan kembali seperti dulu." Ucap Pain sambil menyeringai. Naruto dan Naruko hanya terdiam. Mereka tahu bahwa Pain sangat kuat. Naruto'pun menang karena ia telah berusaha keras dan berkat... Hinata juga...

Mengingat Hinata, membuat Naruto dan Naruko menjadi semangat. Entah kekuatan dari mana cakra mereka menjadi banyak hingga cakra mereka nampak.

"Demi Hinata/Kaa-san, aku akan melakukan apapun!" Ucap Naruto dan Naruko mereka pun maju sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Pain. Naruto menaruh tangan'nya di bawah dan Naruko menaruh tangan'nya di atas tangan Naruto. Mereka memusatkan cakra hingga terkumpul cakra yang sangat besar. Gabungan dari cakra ayah anak tersebut menjadi bentuk bulat seperti bola. Berwarna merah ke biru-biru'an. Tak lama mereka berlari menuju Pain dan melompat ke arah'nya. Mengarahkan bola cakra tersebut ke arah Pain, Pain yang tak sempat menghindar'pun terkena serangan tersebu. Lalu sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang memenuhi ruangan tersebut hingga mencapai di luar goa.

**2 tahun kemudian**

"Nah, sekarang semua senyum ya! 1, 2, 3!", 'Ckrek!' Bunyi kamera terdengar. Tampak Naruto sedang berdiri di samping Hinata yang sedang duduk disebuah bangku dan di samping Hinata terdapat sosok Naruko yang sedang berdiri.

"Yak, selesai!" Ucap orang yang mem'foto mereka.

"Ini hasilnya." Ucap orang tersebut sambil menyerahkan seembar foto.

...

"Kaa-san masih cantik saja, ya. Meski umur'nya sudah bertambah." Ucap Naruko memuji Hinata sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar itu. Kini mereka bertiga sedang duduk di meja makan rumah mereka. Mereka kini sedang merayakan hari ulang tahun'nya Hinata dan Narukpo yang sudah menjadi chuunin.

"Kalau tou-san?" Tanya Naruto, Naruko hanya menatap ke ayah'nya.

"Kalau tou-san biasa aja." Jawab Naruko, membuat Naruto pundung. Tak lama tawa mereka pun terdengar.

"Terimakasih, Hinata. Kau sudah memberikan'ku kebahagian.. Dan terimakasih sudah mau mengingat'ku dan Naruko selalu.." Ucap Naruto. Hinata'pun tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama, Naruto.." Ucap Hinata. Naruto pun mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Owari

A/N: Akhirnya fic pertama author selesai juga.. #potong tumpeng /eh?

Terimakasih banyak untuk para reader's yang sudah membaca dari chapter 1-6 atau hanya di chapter ini. Terimakasih bagi reader's yang sudah mau me-review dan para silent readers. Author sungguh terharu dengan kalian semua. Hiks, author amat sangat senang :'3..

Oke, balasan review \\(^o^)/ !

Guest: Makasih udah bilang fic inni menarik. Ini sudah dilanjut kok . Terimakasih banyak ya udah mau baca.

Apit-chan: Terimakasih atas review'nya. Namanya juga cerita fiksi jadinya disini author ciptain adanya telpon. Author juga terinspirasi adanya telpon dari ending Naruto yang judul lagunya 'Yellow moon'. Makasih udah mau baca

: Ini udah di lanjut. Terimakasih banyak udah mau baca dan review..

Dennis: Ini udah di update kok :D, meski gak cepet atau bisa tergolong lama(banget). Makasih udah mau baca dan review.

Sekali lagi kami mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat para reader's.

Untuk chapter terakhir, author harap ada yang mau review lagi.

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya ya, minna!

Salam hangat

Twins Shinobi


End file.
